Phantom of the opera a new begining
by Phantom's true love
Summary: After christine leaving the phantom, he lived a lonely three years. lost of hope. gone insane, until one day Alexia a 17 year old girl shows him a true heart. A new begining to life.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Of The Opera

A New Begining

Chapter 1

Three years has gone by since the Opera Populaire was burned from inside it's walls, caused by a certain opera ghost.

Rumors tell that this ghost remains in his darkworld, people say he has part of he's face is deformed. Who ever has gone to his world never returns, Until one day Alexia de bayonne decides to challenge this phantom. People would say she looks older for a seventeen year old. Alexia has a face of a angel and a body of a goddess, long brown hair, her eyes are aqua. She was a orphan, but carried a name of noblelity. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father from consumption. Alexia had no other family to go to, so she learned how to survive on the streets as a entertainner. For seven years living alone no one to care for her, to love her. For years she would sneak in the opera to watch the plays, for years she seen the accidents at the opera house. Alexia was there on the night of Don Juan Trianphant, and when the phantom took Christine Daae. That night she fell in love with a voice, the phantom voice. Now three years later with the courage she has, she goes in the search of the phantom.

When Alexia entered the opera, all she could see was darkness, she felt a sudden chill. That chill couldn't scare her off, she went backstage. By going backstage, she walked through a corridor where she finds a door opened. The door that was opened, led to the room of Christine Daae. Alexia looked around and found that one of the closets that wasn't burned down was filled with dresses. She smiled and picked one out to try on, when tried it on she went to look at herself in the mirror. While looking at herself she noticed how the mirror stood perfectly still, she approched it. With her hand she pushed the mirror open,"It's like a door to another world."

She says. Before she went through it she put her clothes in a bag, then walked through the mirror.

The farther she walked down the colder it got, at the end of it there was a lake. She looked at the lake and walked straight on to where it led. Alexia sheivered, but she was determined to find him.

After a while walking in the cold water, ten feet from her stood open a open gate, she saw lighted candles. "Finally, could it be it" she told herself.

As she entered this underground manor, she first noticed the organ then a desk that contained scripts of Don Juan Trianphant and a black mask like the one she saw in the play. Alexia heard Footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw nothing.

"Who's there? Hello?"

She then heard whispers," Leave now."

Alexia then followed the whispers, she walked up tiny stairs that led to bedroom.

On the ground she saw a man, a man holding a music box.

"Hello? you alright sir?" she asked, she coughed.

He's face turned towards hers,"I thought i told you to leave me."

"Your him, the phantom."

He stood up, walked to her." You came to see this horrible face, did you?"

"No, I didn't came for the sight, I came to... to find a angel of music."

He laughed,"Angel of Music, thats funny!"

"Funny indeed, thats what you told Miss Daae. She believed it and I too believe. Why do you hide from the world?" she asked

"My face would answere your question. Go home now."

" I have no home, since i was ten years old, except for the streets. My parents are dead. Since i was little I would sneak in the opera to the plays, three years ago i was here when i heard you sing. Now i'm here, and i can see that you don't have a housekeeper. I can clean the place up for you."

"what would you want in return?" he asked.

"A place to..to" she fainted

The phantom lifted her into his arms and layed her on he's Bed, then left the room.

The phantom went to his desk where he had some drawings of Christine, he put them in a drawer of the desk. "It's over now, time to put you in the past where you belong." he told himself.

The day Alexia woke up,"Where am I?" she looked around then remembered. She got up and looked around the room. On a chair were some clothes, Alexia put the dry clothes on.

"Phantom is there after all." her thoughts told her. She went to where she first saw the organ, there she see's him. Her heart started to beat fast, there she walked to him.

"Hello."

He turned around," you're awake. How you feeling?"

She smiled,"I'm fine now. Im sorry."

"Why appologize? thats what can happen when you walk through cold water,especially here. "

"I see that there is broken mirror, let clean that up you."

"Here an interesting question how did you find your way here?"

"Well I rather to keep it a mystery." she went to pick up the broken glasses.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Alexia de Bayonne. What is your name?"

"Thats a mystery." he smiled

She nodded,"Alright then I'll call you Phantom."

He laughed, he stood up and went to his bedroom.

Alexia cleaned up the underground manor,while dusting the bookshelfs she noticed a art book. she pulled the book out the shelfs and sat down on a chair. Alexia began looking at the paintings in the book. She looked at the book for hours studying the painting carefully.

Later the phantom came out, he wore a suit. He stood right by her shoulder, looking at what she looking at.

"I see you like art, one of my many passions." he said

"Oh i like to study them and imagined what the artist was thinking. I also like to paint."

"You can read anybooks you like in these bookshelfs."

she stood up, "thank you. well i cleaned up the place, i must say it looks a lot better than before." said Alexia.

"Indeed. so you like opera,do you sing it?"he asked

"Sing opera? no,but when i was a little girl i had a teacher. i know a little." she said.

"I'll teach you to sing opera, before you know it you'll be a prima donna."

She smiled, the smile he saw from her would remain in his heart for ever.Time went by as he taught her to sing opera, she got better each day. Two months had gone by, now she could sing almost anything if he asked her to.

"Each day you get better, very impressive." he says

"Thats because i have a great teacher, the mysterious phantom." she giggled. "Oh wait i almost forgot." she gave him a drawing.

"It's me, you drew me. how did you?"

" I can study a painting forever, and draw it. Over the past two months i've studied the phantom up close. I drew him from the heart." She looked into he's eyes.

"Thank you from the heart." he caressed her cheek.

Alexia's heart beated fast," And I thank you for the gift of music."

The phantom kissed her forehead. Then went to sit on the sofa.

In Alexia's mind she knew she fell in love with the phantom.

"Hey i have another gift for you." she sat on the ground next to the sofa where the phantom sat.

"what gift is it?" he asked.

"Well the chance to live in the light. think of it, to live among other people. and you could open a theater, no?"

"What about my face,huh! what about it? people will call me a freak! no my darling, i can't" he said.

"You are no freak, and you could live among all you have to do is go with the rythmn. you can change your identity and say your a general and is a battle scar, or you play a count and there was a bad accident. They won't care then who you are, they would love you."

" A new beginning huh? it's worth a try, but how?" he asked

She smiled leave it up to me, "within a month Count Alger will be in every ears in paris."

The next month the name of Count Alger was every where in paris, Alexia went to rent out a house. She had hired maids, butler, accountants and made sure that the phantom had his private quarters. One evening Alexia went knock at the phantom's door.

"Come in." he said

"Hows the dear Count doing today?" she asked, she smiled at him. Alexia approched him.

The phantom reached her hand, and put on a ring on her finger. She looked at the ring, then at him. "Thank you, but what is the occassion?" she asked.

"I believe it's your birthday today." he said. He reached for her hand and kissed the tip of her finger.

"You spoil me to much. But i've come up to ask you this are you happy?" she ask. she walked by the fire place and starred into the flames.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but i do miss the opera. Being with you brings joy to my life. You've shown me kindness like no other person would of." He put his hand on her shoulder. She breathed heavily.

"Being with you, makes me happy. To tell you the truthI fell in love with a man, a beautiful man." she turned around to face him.

"A man? Who is this man you speak of?" he asks.

"This man I speak of is taller than me, dark hair, hazel eyes. Most of all he wears a mask, a white mask. Behind it, there is no destortion but beauty." she smiled at him. she got closer to him removed the mask,"There is nothing but beauty within you." She met into his arms.

The phantom embraced her, in his mind he thought he found true love again, but he always has his heart for christine. He lifted Alexia's chin up and gave a kiss unto her lips." you are the true beauty, who brought some meaning into my life."

" Then let's make this night count for all eternity." she said to him. From that point on she would have the opportunity to go through his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom Of The Opera

A New Begining

Chapter 2

Ever since Alexia had spend the night with the phantom she had discovered that the love she had for him grew stronger. One thing that would upset her is that she knew that he would never have the love that she had for him. She knew his heart was for someone, someone else from the past. One evening the phantom requested to dine with her. In the dining room two candles were set with a lovely meal. He wore a black suit, Alexia entered the room with a long, black, silk dress with long open sleeves. They looked at each other, she smiled, as he did.

"So how was your day?" she asked him as she sat down.

" Actually I'm writting a opera ,it might be the best I've ever wrote."

"Thats wonderfull, truly it is. Phantom there's something I must ask you." she looked at his face.

"what is it?" says he as he took a sip of wine.

"I've known you for 4 months and still you've haven't told me your true name, or anything of your past. How come?" she asks him

The phantom looked at her, got up of he's seat walked by the fire place.

"Why must you ask me this?"

Alexia looked away,"Why,Why must I ask you this? well I feel that I don't know you, what I know though is that I love you. I've told you about my past, my entire life. The only thing I know and understand about you is your music, your voice, your passion, but never the true truth. you never told me about your life and your past."

"There are somethings in life that musn't be mentioned in life. If you insist to know my name, then i shall tell you. my true name is Erik. That is all that shall be said for now." states he.

"Tell me something, do you think we can forget about this? It was a stupid thing i started."

He smiled,"I'll just say this never happened."

Mary the maid entered the room."My lord, this was delivered." She handed the envelope to him.

Alexia was curious, "what does it say? Tell me." said she with excitement.

"I must leave. Mary please have my things packed up."

"Yes sir." Mary curtised.

Alexia wondered what the letter said to have made the phantom leave, at this moment.

"Is there something of the matter? Tell me where are you going?" she asked.

"Nothing you should be worried about. I'll be back soon. While I'm gone i wish for you to paint me a portrait."

"Alright, if my lord wishes it. But promise me one thing, promise me that you will write me. Promise me?"

"I'll write you, I promise." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

To see Erick's departure, her heart ached. To pass the days by she painted a portrait as she said she would to Erick.

Days gone by still no word, nor no letter from him. Still Alexia waited for his return. Sometimes she would pass by he's room, imagining he would call upon her. Reading, Writing, acting and singing were things she would remember.

Days to weeks, months to years still nothing. At last she learn to accept that he may never come back. The promise was broken, trust became betrayed. She recieved many visits from the Countess of York, those visits meant a lot to her.

One day when Alexia was invited for tea at the Countess's, she learned that this might not be any ordinary visit.

" My dear, how good it is to see you. Well come in, don't be a stranger in my own house."

"Countess, do forgive for I feel this isn't a ordinary visit today."

The countess led her to the salon.

"Please do have a seat. I'm tea will be brought to us any moment now. And yes, I do believe you are right that this isn't no ordinary visit today. Tell me something, how old are you?"

"Sorry? I'm afraid that I don't understand the point of this."

" What I mean is how long has it been since the counts departure? Lets face this, he abanded you. You are young but the right age perhaps for-"

"Marriage? I knew in heart or my mind that it would come to this. 'm so ashamed of my self."

" You shouldn't feel ashamed at all, it is his loss. Not yours, besides I do believe that you should have a friend more your age."

" Countess what are you trying to say?"

" If I should get caught may as well be now. My grand son is coming to Paris for the first, He wouldn't know no one around. I will busy most of the time, so I thought maybe you could be a guide for him. I must say he's quite handsome. Don't worry the bill is on me. So what do you say?" smiled the countess.

"I don't- al-alright I'll be the guide.When and how long should he be here for?"

"This is terrific! He will arriving tomorrow and he will stay here for a week only."

The maid enters the room with the tea, "Here it is madam."

After accepting such of a responsibility, Alexia could only think of Erick. Maybe it could be the only to forget about him forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom of the opera

A New Begining

Chapter 3

"Dear lord, what on earth am I doing?" Alexia looked at herself in mirror, and saw a lost soul.

"Miss? you look beautiful, green is sure your color. Let me take care of your hair, you just sit down and relax. I've heard of this gentleman-"

" the Duke Of York."

" Yes, The Duke Of York. I've heard he enjoys to read, write, take long walks in the park and loves to go see an opera. I think you'll find much in common with him." said Mary

When Mary was done fixing up her mistress's hair she left the room. Alexia found herself alone in the room, she walked to the window. As she looked out she saw a carriage stop at the front of her home. A man came out, dressed in a black suit. A red rose he carried in his hand, her heart beated fast. "God give strength, for I know not what to do."

At last Mary knocked at her door, " Excuse me but The Duke Of York has arrived. He's in the drawing room, waiting for you."

"Thank you." Alexia walked past Mary, but then stopped. "How does he seem like to you?"

Mary smiled,"I couldn't say Miss."

Alexia then headed downstairs to the drawing room, but before she would enter she took a peek. She saw him looking at her paintings then looking at the sheet music. She slowly entered the room, for there he heard her footsteps and turned around. He found himself face to face with

her. She curtised and he bowed, silence stood in between them. " Miss Alexiandra De Bayonne, I'm honored to find myself with the most

beautiful woman in Paris."

She smiled,"My dear Duke, knows how to charm a lady. Please do sit down, For Mary shall bring in some tea."

"I thank you, and oh- this is for you." He handed her the rose."My grandmother told me this was your favorite."

"Sir, thank you. It has been a long time, since I've seen a rose."

"If may I ask, how come?" the Duke asked.

She looked down at the rose, "An old scar in which it hasn't fully healed yet."

Mary entered the room with the tea, "Would you care for some tea sir?"

"Yes please, with sugar." answered he

"Miss?"

"No thank you, Mary."

The Duke took a sip of his tea, "Miss-"

"Please, you may call me Alexiandra. You may get tired of my long title" suggested she.

"Alright, only on one condition, If you call me William."

She nodded," William I agree. William I hear you enjoy the Arts, What sort of Arts?"

"Performing arts, paintings, music and poetry. I hear the opera house in Paris is delightful. Before I should return home I would love to see an opera here."

"We'll have to arrange it, with your grandmother. I would hate to rush time but, we are due to the louvre. The art museum is just splendid."

"Mary? Come here please."

Mary came in the room,"Yes Miss?"

"Please would you get the Dukes hat, and my hat?"

"I'll be right back"

"William would you give my cane please?"

He handed her, her cane. Mary came in and handed the Duke's hat, and Alexia's hat.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

They both left the house, and in the carriage they go. On their way there, William asked a personal question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"In love? My dear Duke what makes you ask of this, or think it?" she asked.

"If I may say, You have a face of a woman who has been heart broken."

"Your indeed correct, but I wish not to discuss more of this."

"Here we are!" announces the driver.

Through hours looking at paintings, Alexia wondered could she ever love another man? 


End file.
